Yours Always, Padfoot
by xoCinnamonGirl
Summary: This story is set in the future when the marauders, Lily, and her friends are fighting the war as part of the order. Sirius experiences a moment of nostalgia and fond remembrance of their days at Hogwarts. Includes a letter from Sirius to James. One-Shot.


**A/N : This is just something i felt like writing one day. It might be included as a future chapter in one of my stories. Please read and review:) **

**SONG: 21 GUNS by GREENDAY**

Sirius sat by the heat of the fire, nursing his butter beer as he looked across the hall at his friends- his real family. Remus, Lily, James and of course, the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She looked at him with her gentle brown eyes and smiled, a tender look, she didn't deserve this war. His eyes met James' and despite himself, he grinned instinctively. His best friend seemed to be enjoying himself very much as he twirled Evans around. His eyes held adoration in its purest form, he loved her. The little minx was, of course, teasing him, trying to get away as he tickled her. She loved him too, more than anything else. It had taken them the best part of seven years, but they had finally gotten there, he thought fondly. The scene was so reminiscent of their Hogwarts days, that he couldn't help the sudden wave of nostalgia that swept over him. They deserved this moment of simple happiness; it had been a hard week.

James dipped Lily low, kissing her neck as she giggled.

"I love you Evans." He whispered huskily.

"I love you more Potter." She replied, her hands now in his hair.

I looked away. I heard Remus telling them to get a room. I would have usually contributed something myself, but I was too preoccupied right now. It was so unfair, that we had to live in this messed up world, we were only just beginning our life, just finding love. Too young to fight, I thought, too young to die. Yet, all of us were stubborn enough to keep fighting. Blame it on the Gryffindor trait of fighting blindly for what was right, no matter what. Fighting till you forgot everything except the fact that you had to keep fighting. Persevering until you lost everything you had and even after that.

The muggle attacks only seemed to be increasing, the Dementors were out of control and the whole atmosphere itself was too tense with people disappearing left, right and center. The gloom and desolation seemed to seep right through every house hold, gripping the people's souls with its misty fingers. It seemed almost ironic, that only a few years ago they had been so naïve, ready to take the world on. He thought of the times they had spent running across the endless grounds, their minds united through their animagi forms. The carefree days of the summer, broomsticks and Quidditch. Life had seemed simple, easy and most of all so happy. Slowly, but surely everything had begun to change. They had barely had time to register the fact that they were now part of the order, and the war had already begun. Dumbledore was trying his best to keep things as organized as possible, but in reality everything was pure chaos. Voldemort had played his cards wisely, everyone was confused, and no one could be trusted. The order had no clear plan, no clear set of instructions. They were just a bunch of young witches and wizards who were passionately fighting for what they knew was right, fighting for the creation of a brighter future for their families, for their children. They knew what their final goal was, but they had no idea how to get there. They were just trying their best, making it through the mess…trying to live.

I furrowed my brow in frustration; it was of no use beating myself up over the situation, there was nothing I could do about it. I hated this feeling the most, the feeling of helplessness, knowing there was only so much you could do. I felt trapped, like I had no control and freedom over my own life. It was downright painful. I knew James hated it too, but he was trying to adjust, trying to be patient, for Lily's sake. We all had to compromise, try to live with the changes. It was for 'the greater good' as Dumbledore put it.

I stood up abruptly. All I felt like doing right now was locking myself up in my room. I decided to do just that. I trudged up the stairs of the tiny, rundown cottage we were staying in. The desolate creaking of the stairs, as I ascended not doing much to improve my mood. I stared at the almost empty walls of my temporary room; my eye caught a drawer in the corner. When we first came here six months ago, I had dumped all my important possessions into that drawer, which was controlled by a special spell. Life had been so busy after that, that I hadn't had the chance to go through them again.

I pulled the drawer open and stared at its contents with a looming sense of fondness and nostalgia, as the memories rushed to me all at once. There was one of the snitches James had nicked in our first year, a leaf from the grounds of Hogwarts (I didn't know why exactly I had kept that), a photograph of all the marauders in their third year, another picture of the marauders with the girls, and lots of other stuff. Amongst these was a white envelope, one of my most treasured possessions. It contained a letter I had written to James on the last day of Hogwarts. I had only written it, never actually given it yet. I maintained that the time had never been right. In reality, it was because it felt like a real farewell to me. Like a goodbye forever to our carefree days, our amazing lives, that letter. And why give it when I wasn't going to leave him, right? If I hadn't given him a letter in all those years, then there was really no need now. We were always going to stay together. We _had _to. We had promised each other a friendship lasting an eternity. But I wrote the letter anyway.

_Hey Prongs,_

_Today is our last day at Hogwarts. The fact that we are never going to come back to this place as students hasn't really sunk in. I mean come on, how can that be possible? Hallways and classrooms without the marauders? Seems like an alternate universe. I can't really imagine life without waking up every morning to your drowsy faces in our awesome dorm, evenings without Quidditch on the pitch and chess in the common room. It's all I can ever remember doing. Apart from our crazy summers of course. The fun we have had since our first meeting on the Hogwarts Express has been…..just epic. The marauders are more than friends now; in fact we are more than brothers also. They are bonded only by birth and blood. We, we are bonded by our hearts, our very souls._

_We are late for the farewell party; I can feel you giving me annoyed looks. Learn some patience man; I will get ready in a minute and you can see Lily again. Jeez, look at you, trying to set your impossible hair and straighten up your suit. You always want to look your best for Lils._ _I hide a smile as you try to be inconspicuous about it. It's of no use mate, I know you better than I know myself. Don't worry though, you look amazing…..for your standards of course. There is something I have never actually told you, and I really want to._

_I am so damn proud of you James. I look at you and I see this kind, considerate, loving, brave and simply amazing person that you have become. You have definitely come a long way from the arrogant, troublemaking, idiotic prat that you were. I guess that's why the girl of your dreams has finally fallen for you. You truly deserve each other. _

_I don't know where life and fate are going to take us Prongs, but I do know a few things for sure. We are going to fight for what is right, that is just who we are. Our actions define us, Moony always says. Well, I hope that we will be brave and noble, befitting our house. Remember when we first got into Gryffindor, how we were so excited to have a chance to uphold its honor. Now we are part of the Order too, and we are going to do exactly that. Don't worry; I know all of us will always stay together. Destiny cannot be as cruel as to separate us, can it? No matter what I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever. _

_Yours always,_

_Padfoot_

Sirius closed his eyes. For the first time in a long while, he felt tears threatening to fall. He fought against the wetness at the corner of his eyes. He had to be stronger, stronger than this. For the sake of the people who depended on him, the people he loved. When he opened those thick elegant lashes again, it was with a renewed strength, a renewed spirit. He would make it through this, because he was doing it for the people he cared about. They would all make it through this, closer than ever, stronger than ever.


End file.
